


The Daughter of The Hills

by ShashaR



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShashaR/pseuds/ShashaR
Summary: Lizard and Heaven are expecting a baby! Oneshot.Heaven and the baby belongs to me. Lizard/THHE (c) Wes Craven.
Relationships: Lizard/OC
Kudos: 2





	The Daughter of The Hills

“You’re my livin' proof  
my love is alive and not dead” 

Nineteen-year-old Heaven Park looked down, rather fearfully, at the second pregnancy test she took that day. Both were positive. They weren’t false positives. They couldn’t be. Heaven couldn’t remember the last time she had her monthly and the usually active young woman had been feeling exhausted more than usual.   
“My goodness.” The petite redhead muttered.  
She couldn’t imagine raising a child in this place. Not in the hills of New Mexico.   
Tears of sorrow slowly fell from her golden-honey eyes. “My parents are going to be grandparents, and they don’t even know it.” she thought.   
It’s been over a year since Heaven Park’s unusual “disappearance.”  
Heaven and her family were from a remote First Nation community in Northwest Ontario, accessible only by air, and in the winter, frozen lake roads. She was used to living in isolation, but she was not used to the hot weather New Mexico offered. Because her community was located in the Subarctic, it was cold for most of the year.   
What Heaven remembered of that day was stopping at a strange gas station. Heaven and her parents were set to go to California, after Heaven’s debutant party.   
It wasn’t like the usual debutant party. There was no dancing under glittering lights, no line ups of young handsome gentlemen, no expensive bouquets of flowers–nothing too fancy. Her family wasn’t the wealthiest, but they had plenty.   
Heaven can still picture herself in the simple satin gown she wore that day as she was introduced to the world as an adult.   
On that hot day at the gas station, Heaven wore a white lace dress and a large ribboned straw hat. Her long, silky red hair was braided. She had applied a few hat pins and a butterfly hair clip onto her red braided hair. Heaven remembered her mother’s compliment: “you look like a Southern belle.. no, wait, a little Edwardian fairy!”   
Oh, how Heaven missed her mother.   
Heaven’s boredom and curiosity got the better out of her. She had walked into a room inside the gas station, surveying. She blacked out then. She believed someone had done something to her. Maybe it was that old man that worked there. What was his name again? Jeb?   
And her poor, dearest parents.   
Heaven wished to call them or FaceTime them on her iPhone.   
But again that wouldn’t be possible. No service way out here. And if there was, and if Heaven wasn’t careful, danger would come to everyone in the hills.   
Heaven had never felt so torn.  
Heaven took a deep breath. “I’ve got to tell him..”  
She dreaded telling Lizard of the news. She knew she will have to. There was no choice. How would he react? They had never talked about having children of their own before.   
“Lizard... I have to tell you something.”   
Lizard saw a look of worry on Heaven’s face. “What? What’s that?” He asked her, holding his breath.  
Heaven’s heart began to race. “Lizard..” she repeated as she grabbed ahold of his hand.  
“I’m.. I’m p-pregnant.” Heaven whispered.   
“What?” he asked again, in confusion. “Yer.. pregnant?” He had to make sure he heard the right word she said.  
Heaven nodded, wanting to look down on the floor but she didn’t.   
His reaction surprised her a great deal. Lizard wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and spun her around. He began to laugh happily.  
“Ah, what are you doing!” Heaven exclaimed, rather than asking a question. She was puzzled but she laughed along with him.

A month later Heaven changed her views of her pregnancy. She was absolutely happy. There was no reason to be fearful.  
She could raise a child in this place. It will be fine. She thought of the two mutant children, little Venus and Mercury. They’re doing more than well growing up in the hills and they are treated great, being raised with love and care.   
Lizard and Heaven gathered the family (well, except Big Brain) in her home.   
“Lizard and I have news,” said Heaven. She took a deep breath. “Wonderful news.”  
Mama looked at Heaven and then at Lizard. What could that be? Wonderful? Is it what she thinks it is?   
“We’re having a baby.” Heaven beamed.   
Mama choked up and was speechless for a moment. She hugged Heaven and then Lizard, laughing and tearing up at the same time.   
Mama turned to Jupiter, exclaiming “We’re goin to be grandparents!” 

A few months later, when Ruby noticed Heaven was showing, she squealed in delight. Smiling, she asked if she could rub Heaven’s little bump. Heaven returned the smile, nodding.   
“Hiya there lil one. It’s ya aunty Ruby. Can’t wait to meet ya.”   
Heaven giggled. She was pleased to know that the baby will be given a lot of affection and love from the family when it’s here.   
Everyone, especially Lizard, was protective over the girl and the baby as the weeks came and went. Even Big Brain, who normally despised Heaven, went easy on her. 

Suddenly the redhead felt a burst of sadness wash all over her yet again.   
“This baby will never get to know my family in the outside world.” she thought and then sighed. “I know it’s for the best.”   
Heaven slowly made her way to Jupiter and Mama’s home. The men were out on yet another series of killings.   
Heaven knocked on the door and shortly after Mama answered it. She smiled at the pregnant young lady before her.   
“Heaven! Come in. Want a glass of sweet tea?”  
Heaven stepped in, giving Mama her most gracious smile. “Thank you. Yes, please.”  
The redhead followed the larger woman into the kitchen. Heaven sat down on the closest chair, making herself comfortable as Mama handed her the cool glass.   
Heaven gratefully drank the sweet tea. Mama sat down next to her.  
“You know, I think of you as a second mother. You’re so kind to me.” admitted Heaven.  
“Oh yes, yer part of this family now and forever,” replied Mama, the smile never leaving her face. “The best daughter-in-law anyone could ever ask for.”   
Heaven nodded and clutched Mama’s hand tightly.  
“Please promise me, promise me you’ll be there with me when the baby comes.”   
“Course, I will. Wouldn’t wanna miss the appearance of my grandchild.”   
The little Venus came running in. “A baby is coming?!” she exclaimed.  
“Oh yes, later. Lizard’s mate has a baby in her stomach. It’s growing.” said Mama, glancing towards Heaven, smiling even wider.   
Venus had a look of shock on her face. “You ate yer baby!?” She cried out to Heaven, causing the two women to burst into laughter.  
“Oh, sweet little Venus..” Heaven giggled.

Lizard watched his teenaged pregnant mate in silence as she waddled around in her kitchen, slowly making a chocolate cake with only cookies and a carton of milk. He had actually offered to help her out, but she insisted she could do it herself.   
Heaven’s bump had gotten bigger, and she was glowing.   
Lizard was the most excited he had ever been since.. what felt like forever, especially knowing he’s going to become a papa himself.   
“What?” Heaven asked. She had noticed Lizard was staring at her. “Do I have something on my face?” she giggled.  
“No, ya don’t. Yer lookin pretty as always. Just thinkin what he’ll grow up to be. Our baby.”  
“Will she have your eyes and my hair colour?” Heaven teased, in a friendly way.  
“No, just hopin the child won’t be a girl,” Lizard muttered.   
Heaven frowned. “Why not?” She had loved the idea of dressing her little girl into crinoline dresses, like her own mother had done to her when she too was a little girl.  
“Cause, darlin. If it’s a girl, she will get yer beauty and then I will have to fight the boys of the village.” Lizard whispered as he moved closer to Heaven and kissed her. His tenderness surprised her but she loved moments like this. Heaven smiled as she returned the kiss.  
They could both remember the day they saw each other for the first time. She was the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen, he had never known such ethereal beauty could’ve exist until the moment he laid eyes on her. Her long red hair falling past her waist, her skin like fine porcelain. That little dimple each time she smiled.   
And he could never forget those sparkling golden-amber eyes.   
On the other hand, Heaven did not flinch at the sight of Lizard or even show a little bit of disgust. She admitted to him she had seen people with “far more aggressive appearances”. She had never used the words deformed or disfigured and did not like describing a person with such terms. Somehow this fact and her kindness and her patience made her even more beautiful to him.   
Lizard, of course, had taken in other women before Heaven came. She was not like any of those outsider women he had encountered throughout the years. She was unique. She was perfect.   
Sometimes Lizard wondered why someone so innocent and pure as Heaven would be with someone like him and why would an angel like her love a devil like him?   
He was still vicious and cruel, but not to her. Never to her.

It was middle of the night when Heaven woke up and gave out a distressed cry. She was going into labour now. Lizard ran out of the home for Mama. Utterly calm, she took charge.   
Heaven felt hotter than usual, and Mama opened the windows, feeling the soft breeze. Lizard stayed out of the house, he could not bare to hear Heaven in such agony.  
“I’m scared.” Heaven whispered as she winced.   
“So was I,” Mama replied. “With my first. We were designed for this.”  
Heaven’s golden-amber eyes flooded with tears, mixed in with the sweat that dropped from her forehead.   
“Yer gonna be fine, Heaven.”  
Hours passed, and for Heaven it seemed like an eternity. Lizard was still nowhere to be seen.   
Heaven yearned to sleep, but she couldn’t, it didn’t matter how hard she tried.   
When the sun finally showed, Heaven screamed. “The baby’s coming! Help me!”  
Mama pressed her hand onto Heaven’s belly and looked between her legs. She was right.   
Mama wiped the sweat from Heaven’s pretty brow, held her hand, and commanded her to push, take a deep breath, and push again.  
Heaven did not want to do it. She felt like she was going to pass out. She might as well. Somehow, she obeyed Mama’s orders.  
A cry rang out. Heaven placed and rested her free hand over her heart and sighed.  
Mama cut the cord and cleaned up the newborn, her heart melting at the sight of the new addition to the family. “The baby is a girl.” Mama exclaimed with happy tears.  
Lizard walked in at the right moment. Mama turned to him with the baby in her arms. “Oh look, there’s yer papa.” She said to the baby girl as if she could already understand her.   
Tears started to come out of Lizard’s eyes. It was so rare to see him like that.   
But they weren’t tears of sadness. They were tears of perfect happiness. He couldn’t almost believe it.  
Mama handed the baby over to the new papa. Lizard was surprised that Heaven had been half right: their daughter has her red hair colouring.   
But he felt guilt, because the baby also had a cleft lip like his.  
Heaven saw the look of guilt on his face. “What’s wrong, love?” she asked.  
“She.. she has the same deformity. I’m sorry.” he said.  
“That’s no problem. No need to apologize. She’s perfect the way she is. I love her the same, like I love you.”  
Lizard kissed the baby’s forehead and then Heaven’s. “I love you, girls of mine.”   
He had never known how wonderful love felt until now. Nothing else could compare to this.   
Lizard looked at the baby’s sweet face until she opened her eyes. Surprise hit him again, realizing Heaven was completely right. Their baby has her papa’s eyes, a bright blue. Lizard instantly smiled at his beautiful daughter.  
“We didn’t pick out a name for her yet..”  
“I like the name Eden.”  
“Eden it is.”


End file.
